


Green Days in May

by ChewingIceCubes



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewingIceCubes/pseuds/ChewingIceCubes
Summary: No one knows who or what will happen when you go out to spend time and think on your own. Ideas and thoughtful moments can resolve the world's problems...or just give you a moment to sit and talk with a friend.[This story is set post-game, there will be some spoilers.]
Relationships: Eloni/Mayday (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Ch1 - Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> By far not my first fic, but I am not at all perfect. There will be errors in spelling and grammar. This is just a for funsies exploration into a rarepair that I am actually rather fond of. I cannot guarantee I will actually finish this story, but it will be more than just one chapter.
> 
> So, have fun, enjoy, and please feel free to comment.

Vinyl City, the music capital of the world, and a place where just about anything can happen. Nearly every citizen explored their tastes and preferences in music in one way or another. Much more now with NSR's new acceptance of fresh musical talent.

And it was all thanks to Zuke and Mayday - better recognized as the duo Bunk Bed Junction. If it wasn't for their musical revolution bringing the classic style of 'rock and roll' back to the public eye and inspiring other small artists to do the same, NSR would still have a firm grasp over the kind of sound allowed in Vinyl City. Now, any visitor to any district can hear music being played night or day. Sometimes bumping tunes, sometimes lulling solos and soothing choruses, but always music.

This made the lights shine bright in any corner of the vast city and made a particular orange-skinned guitarist grin from ear to ear. She wasn't one to toot her own horn - and not just because she didn't own one - but Mayday was very pleased with her and Zuke's accomplishments.

Now that the revolution has passed and things were looking up, Mayday was rather enjoying taking the time to explore what she wants to do with herself. Of course, this meant taking time away from her best friend, oftentimes this meant going on solo walks to find nice rooftops or nice abandoned sewer tunnels to strum her beloved Kul Fyra guitar. Tonight, Mayday had just finished her nightly guitar thinking and was on her way home through Metro Division...there was nothing wrong with stopping by to check on her favorite robotic boy band as another of their almost nightly parties wound down.

She whistled eagerly as she walked by the mansion's back gardens. It was relatively quiet back here, and Mayday was enjoying the momentary peace in her ears. The soft rustle of trees and bushes was certainly more common in Natura than Metro, but it was just soothing enough for Mayday to almost miss the tall, dark, figure hopping the mansion fence and landing out on the street. Always quick to react, Mayday readied to take down a potential danger.

"HEY, YOU!!" She shouted, grabbing hold of her guitar in preparation to deck whoever was trying to make a sneaky getaway from the mansion. The person just about jumped and looked at Mayday as she charged. With a yell, she raised her guitar high for a hit when-

"W-wait! Mayday! It's me!" The figure cried, bending to one knee. He pulled down a dark mask from his face and drew back the hood from over his head. Instantly, the dim cheeks, eyes, and hair brightened to a vibrant glow. The guitarist made a hard stop, the dark curve of her instrument stalling barely an inch away from the silvery face. She blinked as the green hue registered and she recognized Eloni, the halo-haired member of 1010.

"Eloni? What are you doing out here? Isn't everyone inside partying?" Mayday pulled the guitar away, holding it in a much more relaxed manner.

"That's exactly _why_ I am out here." He said, gesturing for her to shush as he drew up the hood once again. Again, his colors dimmed to a hardly visible dull green, the ring in his hair seemingly deflating to lay flat.

"I didn't know you could do that! Can you all do that?! What do Haym and Zimelu look like with their hair defla-" Eloni shushed again, placing a grey silicone hand over Mayday's blabbing mouth. When she gave him a grumpy look, he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I just...listen, we can talk and walk at the same time." He ushered her to follow him, "I just needed to get out of the mansion for a while. Please, come with me and I'll explain." Having nothing better to do with her time, Mayday agreed.

\---

"So, you needed to get out of the mansion for a while. I get that." Mayday said, kicking her feet idly into the open air. The pair were now camped on top of a tall apartment building, Mayday with a kebob in her hand, and Eloni with a drink he wasn't drinking. Really, he was holding it for Mayday while she ate. "But you had to sneak away while everyone was partying? I thought you guys got charged up by being around happy people and fans?"

"We do." He nodded, his hood dropped but his color still a dim green. Only a helicopter going by would have been able to see and tell it was really him, so it was safe enough to at least show his face. "But really, Rin and all the others are the more popular parts of the team. I only ever get recognition when I am on stage with them, at a meet up with them, or in general just...around my brothers. On my own, I am lucky to get even a single fan excited to see me." The synthetic being looked at the drink in his hand, swirling it inside the cup as he tried to decipher what it was that Mayday had ordered as the drink slowly melted from a semi-slushy state.

"And getting time to yourself helps by...?" Mayday prompted, twirling the kebab stick in his direction.

"I dunno...I guess it's because I like the quiet." Eloni shrugged, offering the drink to Mayday. She took the cool cup, sipping from the straw as he started gesticulating in emphasis. "There's so much noise at the mansion, all the time. I can only get any sense of peace by shutting down at my recharge station or escaping out the back door for an hour or two."

"Phew...yeah, okay, that's fair." Mayday nodded, agreeing with the robot about the constant EDM tunes. It had gotten better since the revolution, but only so much can change the EDM tastes and habits of the biggest NSR artists. "Hope it's not rude but...when did you start getting tired of it?"

"..." Eloni was quiet for a moment, thinking back in his records and tilting his head slightly. "Well...I think it started when you and Zuke beat us in battle." Eloni looked at her thoughtfully, his green eyes regarding her as she ate and drank. Mayday blinked and made a soft noise of acknowledgment as she processed that information. He continued, turning to look back out at the city.

"Maybe there was a misfire or something that fried a circuit, but I've been... _feeling_ like I need something different...yes, I know it sounds weird. I'm a robot and I shouldn't be feeling at all." He shrugged, his hands clenching and unclenching. There was no real easy way to describe how he was feeling inside that electronic circuitry of a brain, mostly because not a lot of people would think anything even resembling feeling would exist for them. Mayday bit her lip, putting the kebab stick in the same hand as her drink and wiping her now-free hand on her spandex shorts.

"Dude, that's...honestly super cool," Mayday admitted, putting her hand on the firm metallic shoulder. Eloni looked back to Mayday, his hands relaxing and his eyes brightening oh-so-slightly. "I never thought a blank slate robot would ever be able to do all the cool things you and your brothers get to do. And now you're telling me you're developing actual emotions...okay, I really don't understand it all from a technical angle. But I do think it's really cool that you're experiencing it!"

Eloni blinked, feeling that spark of a charge from the positive reinforcement. A small smile dawned on his face and his cheeks seemed to brighten as well. She was probably just being nice, but he appreciated it all the same.

"Say, you wanna meet up like this again sometime?" Mayday asked, pausing to sip her drink.

"You mean...getting away from Baracca Mansion?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Yeah! just sitting somewhere and talking and stuff." She nodded with a grin, "You'll probably be able to use the time to think and figure out those weird things you're feeling."

"I...I would like that." Eloni nodded, "Um...same time next week or...?"

"Oh, uh, right. Here, lemme give you my number." Mayday set down her drink and shuffled in her pocket for her cell phone. She looked at him and then asked, "Uh...do you have a phone?"

"Yes, internally." Eloni answered, reaching up to tap at the side of his head, "But I do have a regular cell phone at home. Mostly just for appearances." Marvels would never cease, would they?

\---

"Are you sure you're okay getting home on your own?" Eloni asked, his hood and mask up to hide his looks, "It's gotten pretty late and there are some weirdos out there..." He was offering to guide Mayday back to her home in the sewer, but the young woman waved him off casually.

"Nah, no one messes with Kul Fyra's guitar, much less me." Mayday grinned confidently, patting the beloved instrument, "And it's not a very long walk anyway. I'll be there in maybe 20 minutes or so." She looked up to Eloni with that grin and he couldn't help but sense he had been relieved of his duty as her escort for the night.

"If you say so...as for me," Eloni looked towards the start of the fence that protected the darkened rear of Baracca Mansion. "I will probably need to explain myself to my brothers and the Captain."

"You got this, Eloni!" Mayday encouraged, pumping her fist. He looked to her again with another smile and pulled down his mask. The guitarist lowered her fist in confusion as Eloni gave an oddly warm, very human expression. She felt he was reverting back to his typical 1010 mannerisms when he reached out and took her other hand and gave a squeeze.

"I am glad I met you tonight, Mayday." Eloni nodded, "You helped me figure out a few things and you really are an excellent listener. Thank you." Mayday felt her cheeks grow red as Eloni bent to kiss her fingers and then released them. Before either of them could do or say more, Eloni leaped up and vaulted over the fence, intent on heading back inside to recharge and relax. He could deal with confronting his family in the morning.

At the same time, Mayday stood outside, her heart giddy as her mind registered she just (technically) got a kiss from 1010...one of them, anyway. Then another part of her recognized that she'd gotten Eloni's phone number and she got to spend quality time with him _and_ they had plans to meet up again later! Mayday paused and processed the thoughts over again as she started walking home. Yeah, she felt giddy and excited, but more eager that she had managed to have some one-on-one time and make a friend.

Hm...Vinyl City was certainly a place where anything really could happen.


	2. Ch 2 - Back Home

As Mayday predicted, the walk back to her home sweet sewer was peaceful. There was a hello and a wave from some of the neighbors, one or two fans (for whom Mayday was happy to stop and chat with), and Mayday was sure she saw DJ Subatomic's orb head bobbing along in a crowd of people. Without being able to literally fly over the late evening crowd, Mayday surrendered the hunt and ducked into the nearest alleyway with a sewer shortcut to her home. She whistled a tune and meandered through familiar routes to her favorite hangout spot.

"Oh Zuuuuu~uuuke! I'm home!" Mayday sang as she tumbled into her home. Her roommate and best friend perked up from his spot on the couch and raised his soda in greeting.

"Welcome home, May." The green drummer asked as he looked at her over the couch, "Did you find some good inspiration out there?"

"Some, yeah, but that wasn't the coolest part!" Mayday answered, excitedly prancing over and vaulting over the couch to land...upside-down beside Zuke. He cooly raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Mayday as she excitedly pulls out her phone and taps on the screen. A moment later, she turns her phone to him so he can see what she wanted to show him.

"I got Eloni's phone number!" She nearly squeaked, her eyes and wide grin sparkling in her eagerness. This remained while Zuke tried to process who, exactly, 'Eloni' was. Eventually, he had to give up.

"Who's Eloni?" Mayday scoffed and kicked her legs to flip her over to lay sideways on the long couch.

" _Eloni!_ You know! From 1010!" She could almost see the rusty gears trying to turn in his brain...and failing. She smacked her face and ran her hand to drag along her face. "The green one? With the ring in his hair?" There, that seemed to click.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I remember now...how did you get his number?" Calm and cool Zuke as always. Though, his prior disdain for 1010 has since eased to a casual not-like, not-dislike. Something neutral. The eased tensions after the rock revolution may have had something to do with it.

"He was sneaking out of Baracca Mansion while his brothers and Neon J were partying." Mayday shrugged with nonchalance, playing with the idea of texting Eloni to wish him a good evening. When Zuke prompted for more of the story, she continued. "He needed to get away from all that EDM. So we hung out on a rooftop for a while and just chatted over kebabs and sugar melon slush. We're going to meet up again sometime to chill. Ooh! Maybe I can jam on this Kul guitar next time!"

"Uh-huh...any idea why he 'needed to get away'?" Zuke puzzled, sipping at his soda as he thought.

"Eloni said he thought it was because of our fight. A wire got loose or something?" She hummed idly, staring at her phone as she posted her legs to rest one on top of her opposing knee. "Do you think I should text him now or is that too soon?" Zuke gave May a look halfway between a smirk and exasperation. Eager as always, she maintained that level of energy up until it was actually time for her to sleep. Somewhere around 1 A.M. when she finally decided to send her text.

_'Have a good night's recharge! Text when you wanna meet up again! - MD'_

\---

Sneaking back inside the mansion was far easier than Eloni expected. His four brothers and usually very attentive captain were closing up the party when the green member of 1010 returned from the unexpected rendezvous with Mayday. They were preparing to say their farewells to guests, meaning all five of them would be expected to be in line at the entrance and exit of Baracca Mansion to bid each of their guests farewell.

Eloni, luckily, had already established the habit of preferring to spend non-vital social events in his room and reading or recharging. After he had quickly snuck into his private space - without being seen by guests or hosts in his dark hoodie and pants - Eloni casually made his way back out, fully illuminated green and with his disguise tucked into a storage box behind his recharging station. This was where he was caught by his elder sibling, Rin.

"There you are!" The pearly-white 'leader' of the boyband called, startling Eloni. Rin placed his grey hands on his hips and shook his head as Eloni jumped and whirled to say a shy and surprised hello. "Captain J was looking for you earlier. He had something he wanted to announce to the party-goers, but you weren't anywhere. You realize that he doesn't like rescheduling when he has big announcements to make."

"Y-yeah...yeah, I know." Eloni murmured, internally kicking himself for forgetting his captain's orders to be ready for a special announcement. "I guess I just-I dunno. I must have just been off in my own world." One with quiet and talking and spending time with...was she just a fan? No, she had his number and he had hers. So, friends? He supposed maybe.

"Must have been. Did J give you a secret camo mod? Haym nearly flipped the mansion trying to find you." Eloni placed a hand over the opposing arm and shrugged at Rin's questioning. At last, the white 1010 member shook his head and reached out to pat his counterpart's shoulder. "Whatever it was, you're here now. J might be able to squeeze in one last announcement before everyone leaves tonight. I'll try to cover for you if J asks any questions." With a reassuring grip, Rin gently guided Eloni to walk with him, their heavy metallic feet thudding against the carpet as they went.

Eloni could never say how glad he was to have such an understanding older brother as the pair approached the entryway and the mass of people milling about as the party wound down. While he never got stagefright (all 1010 robots were programmed without performance inhibitions), Eloni did experience a sensation his processors could only label as 'apprehension'. Seeing Captain Neon J schmoozing a well-dressed guest prompted a reflexive spark of nervousness in Eloni. Seeing his Captain then turn his screen on him prompted a near lightning storm to flicker across his synthetic brain.

"Ah, there you are! Now that you're present, let's address our guests!" J called cheerily, giving no indication to his guests that he was not pleased with the green robot's anti-social habits. The cyborg turned, quickly ascending the stairs in the main foyer and calling his boys with a loud and theatrical 'ATTENTION!' According to programming, all five soldiers took their assigned places into formation: green Eloni at the bottom left, red Zimelu higher up the stairs on the left, yellow Haym across from Eloni at the bottom right, and blue Purl-hew on the upper right. Rin stood saluting immediately beside Neon J as the captain addressed his guests one last time for the evening.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" His speakers and the mansion's worked in synchrony to draw the crowd to look at him, "It grows late and I understand you all must go home soon, but I do have one last announcement to make before we part ways for the night." Ever the smooth speaker, Captain Neon j had the crowd's eyes on him. Eloni cast a glance to the top center balcony before staring straight out over the crowd as a robot was supposed to.

"This is a very exciting moment for all of us. The boys of 1010 and I are glad to announce we will soon be releasing a new album with all new music and choreography! There will also be a grand surprise for all of our fans on our first performance of this released music! We are all very excited to have you with us tonight and are just as eager to see you all present at the momentous event!" He threw his hands up in celebration, signaling all five of the robots to pose and demonstrate for the crowd their own excitement (or appeared excitement). The crowd applauded, cheered, and celebrated, sending a charge of energy through the robots.

Eloni, though smiling and literally glowing, didn't feel the same level of excitement he and his brothers were intended to portray. Thank goodness it wouldn't be long until he wouldn't have to pretend to be glad for a crowd. His recharge station called to him...but so did Neon J.

"REPORT, SOLDIER," J commanded, he and Eloni in his private office after all the guests had left. "You were absent for nearly the entire evening and we narrowly evaded disaster with my announcement to the crowd. Explain yourself!" The order had Eloni assembling a variety of sentences in his head. He was not capable of providing a false statement unless told to, so providing a statement that voided some truth was Eloni's only recourse.

"I apologize, Captain." Eloni started, back straight and arms held at his sides, "I had stepped out of the mansion to take time for myself and...I ignored the time passing on my internal clock." If a blipping radar screen could grow more intense, Neon J's would have done so.

"But, I had gone out to the back gardens!" Eloni quickly amended, his brilliant supercomputer inside his skull working overtime, "It was quiet back there and my aural sensors needed a reprieve from the music of the party." Not a lie. Just an excellent absence of the truth that swept his time with Mayday under the rug.

"Needed a reprieve?" Had he eyebrows, Neon J would have them quirked curiously. Eloni thanked the machine that built him that he didn't have the ability to sweat and make a physical presentation of his wariness. "I will schedule a time for a checkup for you. There must have been something damaged or knocked askew for your aural sensors to suddenly act up...have the others been using you for basketball practice again?" Eloni could feel his knee joints threatening to shudder and collapse in his relief.

"No, they haven't, sir." Eloni shook his head, " The latest choreography tests may have done something, but my brothers have not been using me for practice." Sometimes, it was a curse to have a large loop constantly overtop your head.

"Hm...very well. Dismissed, soldier." Neon J nodded, his frustration abated in the wake of his concern for the last remaining copy of his green Eloni 1010 robot. He still hadn't been able to get his mobile factory up and running, thus these models had been through repair after repair if there was too much roughhousing. But it was a boon more than a curse in Neon J's optics. It allowed him to explore and develop the new surprise he had in mind.

Eloni, meanwhile, had taken the dismissal as Neon J not actually being as upset as he first appeared. The android wasn't totally certain if it was correct to assume, but the Captain was a lot like a dad in that way. Fussing over the boy band like a manager one day, disciplining when the boys royally mess up, and reassuring and comforting the boys not long after. He gave a small smile as he rendered these thoughts on his way back to his room for a recharge. As he shut his door, Eloni felt the disturbing sensation of a harsh vibration run through his skull.

"What the-?" And the notice popped up that he received a text. A text? From who? Then he paused, giving a greater smile as he registered it was Mayday who texted him. Before responding, Eloni set himself in the standing recharge station bed and turned off the vibration mode for his notifications. His eyes slid shut and he dimmed to a dull, empty green as his 'sleep mode' began.

_'Sleep well, Mayday. I will text as soon as I know when I'm free. - E1010'_


End file.
